


Healing

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were having a nightmare and Dwyer conforts you until you fall asleep. Very fluffy. No smut.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> More notes are at the end, please read those too!! Thanks!! Hope you enjoy!!

You woke up shivering from your nightmare, which has haunted you from time to time. Eventhough the others saw you as a kind, open-minden and all in all sweet person -which you were- you also had your bad moments, just like the others. Everyone has something they'd rather forget or do differently if they could. You were no different. 

These nightmares were about you or someone you love getting lethally injured, often because you were insecure. By the morning you ended up lowkey blaming yourself for things that didn't even happen. 

However, all these nightmares and bad thoughs seemed to fade eversince your husband, Dwyer, showed up in your life. 

He, of course, didn't know about anything until you told him, and both of you were glad that you did. Since he knows about how insecure you actually are, he always goes that extra mile just to show you that you are worth it. 

He noticed right away that you were awake, as he felt the bed shifting. He wasn't a light sleeper so you must have shivered badly. 

"(Y/n)....?" his tone was so sleepy that you were barely able to hear him. "You okay sweetheart? Shall I bring you some tea?"  
You had to admit that his voice calmed you down right away.

"No, no need to...just a nightmare."  
Without saying anything, he cleared his eyes with his hand and pulled you into a loving embrace. 

"We can talk about it--"  
You immediatly declined the offer by shaking your head in his shoulder. He shouldn't give up his precious sleep time, even if you would've liked that. 

"Just...can we...you know..."

He was reassuring you by running his hand in a circle on your back. 

"There, there. No need to worry. You're safe. I'm right here." 

His whispering was the only thing you heard as your heartbeat calmed down to normal. 

"Sorry for waking you." you murmured, holding onto him. 

"It' fine, it's fine. You sure you don't need anything? I would gladly do anything for you." 

concern showed on his forehead as he gently pulled away from the embrace. 

"I know you would...but there's no need to. You're already doing way more than I ask for. I mean...all this time, you have been healing me both physically and mentally.."

"Well..." Eventhough you're married, he often stays quiet when you say something like this, because he's just blushing too much and can barely talk."I think that's just called love. It's nice to hear that you appreciate it though" he said, thinking every word through. 

He laid down and pulled you with him, so you ended up in his arms again, only this time you were laying on top of him. 

You shifted slightly off him as your hand was searching for his. Once you found it, you locked your fingers together on top of his chest. His hands were always so warm and soft. You slightly pushed youself up and gave a peck on his lips, quietly giggling. 

He exhaled loudly before turning around to catch your lips with his. He slipped in his tongue deeply, hands still holding eachothers. He broke the kiss after a short while, then lazily cuddled you until both of you felt asleep.   
After this night, your nightmares were gone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got inspired so I wrote this. This might not be the full work though, I might plan to do something that goes on for several chapters...I really love the idea that love can heal broken hearts and stuff like that hahah. So I might do it like Dwyer heals someone with love, or the other way around. He is a healer so it goes well with that in my opinion. I might change the other character though, but for now it's easier for me to just write "you". cx   
> If any of you guys are interested then please tell me so!! And feel free to tell me if you have an idea or advice about it~^^   
> Thank you for reading!!<33


End file.
